


Дело о Докторах (A Case of Doctors)

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Fifth Doctor - Freeform, Fourth Doctor - Freeform, Halloween, M/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настал Хеллоуин, и Джон пытается заставить Шерлока надеть выбранный для него костюм, который детектива, мягко говоря, не радует. Что это за костюм, и почему он мог бы передумать? Читайте и узнаете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о Докторах (A Case of Doctors)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Case of Doctors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033877) by [Elphen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphen/pseuds/Elphen). 



> Всего лишь небольшая история для создания настроения.
> 
> Упоминание сериала "Доктор Кто".

оОо

\- Джон, это глупо.  
  
\- Конечно, глупо. Это же праздник, ничего логического и не предполагается, - Ватсон поправил жилет, что, кстати сказать, смотрелся на его друге весьма недурственно. - А теперь кончай ерзать, мы почти закончили.  
  
\- Шанс на то, что тебе удастся вытащить меня на улицу в этом, мягко говоря, очень невелик. И уж совсем мизерный, если вспомнить, что мы собираемся идти куда-то, где нас знают.  
  
\- Как-то я раньше не замечал, чтобы тебя беспокоило то, что подумают о тебе остальные, - мягко произнес Джон. Он подцепил с кресла слишком уж длинный и пестрый шарф и обернул его несколько раз вокруг бледной шеи Шерлока, после чего отошел в сторону за собственным пиджаком. Прежде чем просунуть руки в рукава, он смахнул с мягкого кремового цвета материала несуществующую пылинку.  
  
Холмс выглядел так, будто очень хотел устроить перепалку, но не находил подходящих аргументов, что _раздражало_ его еще больше. Глядя на него, Джон не мог не улыбнуться.  
  
\- Но почему именно _это_? Я даже ни разу не смотрел этот дурацкий сериал, - выдал в конце концов Шерлок, надув губы. - Всего лишь детская научная фантастика, в которой нет ничего логического, от слова вообще.  
  
_Хорошо еще, что я не нарядил тебя Алисой из Зазеркалья_ , - подумал Джон, вздохнув.  
  
\- Да, но это же _весело_ , Шерлок. В этом и заключается смысл отмечания Хеллоуина - наряжаться кем-то, кем ты точно не являешься, и просто веселиться всю ночь напролет. На самом деле, тебе должна импонировать подобная возможность.  
  
В ответ он получил лишь красноречивое молчание и обиженный взгляд. Джон вздохнул и приподнявшись на носках, мягко поцеловал Шерлока в полные губы.  
  
\- Если тебя это утешит, тебе идет этот костюм, - произнес он успокаивающе, отстранившись, и оставил Холмса молча моргать в легком недоумении. - Ты и должен выглядеть глупо. Да сам Том Бейкер в сериале выглядел в нем глупо, но ему, определенно, нравилось. Но ты... Этот костюм будто создан для тебя, вплоть до копны немного растрепанных темных кудрей. _Как_ ты это делаешь?  
  
Вопрос заставил Шерлока самодовольно ухмыльнуться:  
  
\- Что ж, по крайней мере, я не щеголяю листом салата на бело-оранжевом пиджаке.  
  
Джон прыснул:  
  
\- Довожу до твоего сведения, что это лист сельдерея, ага. И, по крайней мере, моя цветовая гамма вполне сочетаема. Твоя же больше напоминает шотландку.  
  
\- Джон, - внезапно Шерлок перешел на серьезный тон. - Ты ведь не планируешь затащить меня на вечеринку в Ярд, да?  
  
\- Ничего подобного, - ответил доктор, стараясь не улыбнуться. Беспокойство в голосе Шерлока было едва заметным, но Джон успел изучить детектива достаточно хорошо, чтобы замечать такие нюансы.  
  
\- Тогда куда? - подозрение Холмс даже не пытался особо прятать.  
  
\- Просто... выйти на улицу, а дальше как получится. Возможно, просто пройтись по городу, - пожал он плечами. - Обычно, у нас получается придумать, как себя развлечь. Или у тебя.  
  
Шерлок кивнул. Джон был прав - это факт.  
  
\- Я все равно не понимаю, почему ты из всего обилия вариантов выбрал нам одни из самых глупых костюмов, - скорее констатировал, нежели спросил Шерлок, надев на своего доктора - и "Доктора" с большой буквы - панаму. После чего одернул свое длинное пальто, чувствуя себя несколько странно, ибо это было не его привычное Белстафф.  
  
_Потому, что он подходит тебе даже пугающе хорошо. А еще потому, что я восхищался Четвертым, когда был ребенком_ , - ответил Джон мысленно, не пожелав произнести это вслух. Детектив, однако же, смерил его внимательным взглядом, и Ватсон вздохнул, понимая, что ему все же придется что-то сказать.  
  
\- Они были моими любимыми персонажами в детстве, - наконец ответил Джон, раскрыв лишь часть правды и надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. - Хотя, должен отметить, что видел больше серий с Пятым, а не с Четвертым, не считая повторы. Того, чей костюм на мне, нежели того, что на тебе.  
  
\- Так... это все ради удовлетворения твоих тайных фантазий, - констатировал детектив, в его глазах можно было увидеть одновременно забаву, остатки раздражения и скуки, а так же искры озорства. - Решил, что сможешь уговорить меня на эту авантюру под прикрытием Хеллоуина.  
  
Джон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но потом увидел, как Шерлок едва ли не с вызовом выгнул бровь, давая понять, что все его попытки будут, мягко говоря, слабы и неубедительны, и смущенно опустил голову.  
  
\- Да, ты прав, так и есть, - пробубнил он, скрываясь за широкими полями панамы от светло-голубых глаз-рентгенов.  
  
Поэтому, внезапно очутившись в крепких объятиях детектива-консультанта, Джон был более чем захвачен врасплох, особенно когда на его щеки, глаза, лоб и губы обрушился град легких поцелуев.  
  
Немного отстранившись, Шерлок уставился на своего друга и любимого немного шальным взглядом сияющих глаз, на его губах играла широкая, слегка безумная улыбка. На одно мгновение Джон увидел в нем кумира своего детства. Но сморгнув, он вновь видел перед собой Шерлока, которого ему было более чем достаточно.  
  
\- Ты потратил кучу времени, разыскивая для нас обоих эти костюмы, прекрасно зная, что вероятность моего согласия надеть что-то подобное крайне мала, и все же смог сделать это без ссор и прочей мишуры, - Шерлок помолчал немного. - Как у тебя получается быть таким нормальным и таким непредсказуемым одновременно, Джон? - удивленно и восторженно произнес он. - Это что-то абсолютно сверхъестественное, - после чего Джон получил долгий и жаркий поцелуй.  
  
После, отступив, детектив-консультант развернулся, на ходу схватил с полки фетровую шляпу и в свойственной себе стремительной манере направился вниз по ступеням.  
  
\- Идем, Джон!  
  
Пронаблюдав, как полы пальто, не такого длинного, как Белстафф, но все равно так же драматично вспорхнули вслед за Шерлоком, как с некоторым запозданием за поворотом исчез слишком длинный разноцветный шарф, Джон широко, довольно улыбнулся. Сильнее натянув на голову свою соломенную шляпу, он кинулся вслед за своим взбалмошным соседом. Собственно, как и всегда.  
  
Кому нужны поддельные воплощения Повелителя Времени - несомненно блестящего и восхитительно безрассудного, каким он частенько представал перед зрителями, - когда у тебя есть свое реальное воплощение и безрассудства, и блеска в твоем собственном соседе, друге и любимом?


End file.
